The End Of Everything
by White Wolf Prince
Summary: ONESHOT. Konoha Has Fallen And It Is The End


The End Of Everything

Konoha had been devastated destroyed by none other than the Akatsuki. It had all been in vain even when Naruto returned from his sage training it still hadn't been enough to defeat them. Even when Sasuke came back to their side and killed Kisame one of the few remaining members their was still Pein and the other members who were left nearly everyone had been killed fighting against Akatsuki.

There was still Madara, Konan, Pein, Zetsu and Kabuto who had come to join them with a part of Orochimaru's power in himself. Madara had been fighting against Kakashi and had struck his arm through the copy ninja's heart killing him instantly.

When Naruto saw the dead corpse of his father figure Iruka die before his eyes by the hands of Pein He started to fight him. Tsunade was fighting with Konan but was also killed as there was no Hokage left the village was left week and all the other ninja started to fall one by one they fell to the on slot of Akatsuki.

They only few who remained were the rookie nine including a few Anbu, sensei's, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, they had managed to get rid of only two Akatsuki members Kabuto who tried to kill Naruto but was killed by his Rasengan on his first attempt and Zetsu who tried to eat Gaara who came to help as well and he used his sand coffin to get rid of him and his other half who didn't seem to bothered about dying.

But then the rookie twelve became six as Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, And Ten Ten Were All killed by Pein's other six bodies. Hinata who was devastated that Kiba and Shino were dead didn't notice konan behind her who stabbed her with six kunai and left her to die with no-one comforting her as they were all fighting. As she looked to the side of her she could see Naruto fighting with all the strength he had. But she knew that it was not enough and as she took her last breath she whispered the words that she always wanted to say but only loud enough for Naruto to hear as her voice carried on the wind "I love you Naruto kun good by. She cried as she took her last breath as she thought that her voice would never reach him but it did and tears had come to his eyes as he looked over at Hinata's broken body.

Shikamaru knew that he couldn't do nothing against Akatsuki like Choji and Ino so he tried to hide but was killed when one of Pein's bodies found him. Neji had been running from Madara who he thought he could kill but was to strong so he started to run knowing he would never escape when he tripped and when he looked he saw the body of Hinata. He had come to respect her even though she was from the main family and when he saw her body he swore he wouldn't run away and he got up and started to fight Madara with his byakugan.

He was fairing well but then he was distracted by an explosion and he could see a body flying in the air which had pink hair and could only be Sakura Haruno. He didn't know how long he had been gazing at the body but it only took that time for Madara to use a fire jutsu to torch Neji's body to ash.

Konan who had been fighting Sakura suddenly kneeled over she had a slash to her body that Sakura took before she killed her with her own jutsu she fell to the ground dead.

The only two who were left were Sasuke and Naruto and Madara and Pein from Akatsuki With only his own body left Pein took on Naruto and Madara took on Sasuke Sharingan to Sharingan. As they stood back to back Sasuke smiled for the first time and turned round to face Naruto. "it looks like I will never be able to cut my bonds with you dobe"

"whatever Teme lets just finish this and get on with our lives"

"If you haven't forgotten urosonkatchi ( don't know how to spell it ) we are the only people left in this damned village"

"Hey teme this is the first time I've seen you smile"

"Hn"

They stood back round to face their enemies and launched their attacks while Madara and Pein did the same all around them buildings and houses fell apart one by one. They both fought with every jutsu that they had but in the end Sasuke was the only one who had been weaker and was caught off guard by Madara's ultimate sharing an

Which froze him in his tracks Naruto tried shouting out to him but he couldn't move and Madara stabbed him with his own sword the chidori sword ( cant remember what its called ) right through his heart. But he was still alive and he brought Madara closer to him while he held onto the sword and stabbed Madara with a kunai which ultimately lead to them both dieing and the end of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was mad he wanted to sit beside Sasuke until the end but he was still fighting Madara so he chose to use his sage mode to the fullest and summoned the frog boss but as soon as he summoned it Pein used his Dimension Technique and sealed him So he had to fight on the ground.

But he was losing hope everyone of his friends were dead Sasuke was dying and he could hear him whisper something before he took his last breath "don't give up Naruto if you do ill kick your behind"

Naruto smiled but he was worn out while Pein kept on healing himself "sorry teme but it looks like I'm weaker than you thought there's nothing left to protect so how can I become Hokage now when everything is gone"

He tried for one last attack but he was slowing down and Pein caught him from behind and knocked him out.

He opened his eyes it seemed he was in a cave of some sort, he sat up and looked around he suddenly remembered where it was it was where they had rescued Gaara and then revived him. He didn't have much time to ponder on things when he was caught in the trap that came from taking out the bijuu and he was lifted up into the air and he felt himself on fire.

"is this what it felt like when Gaara was here, when they did it to him, is this really the end"

"I will have the power of the Kyuubi you cannot stop me, I will rule the world it will be mine"

**Grrrrrr what a mess you got your self in this time kit, and this time were not going to escape**

"shut up you stupid furball at least you can get your revenge on the village or what' left of it"

**Id rather just stay locked up with you now that I wont be able to do anything unlease that guy uses me to control my body grrrrr**

Naruto was stood inside his mind next to Kyuubi who was vanishing.

"at least we were together until the end right"

**Hmfp whatever **

As the last of Kyuubi disappeared Naruto felt himself getting colder and he blanked out only to open his eyes and be greeted by none other than Kiba.

"Finally awake come on and I'll help you up mate"

He looked around and to his surprise he found everyone who died standing there smiling at him and he gave a half grin as he started to walk towards his other friends. Kiba walked up to him and whispered in his ear that Hinata was waiting for him. He just gave a nod and continued on and found Hinata sitting down on a bench "hey Hinata how are you I heard what you said and I feel the same"

She looked at him in surprise and turned red but didn't faint Naruto came closer to her and rapped his arms around her "I guess Hinata that this is heaven and were all dead" she gave a nod to say yes "oh well I guess it cant hurt and he brought his lips down upon Hinata and kissed her he didn't care that everyone was looking and whooping.

"I'm sorry Hinata that I didn't notice sooner"

He then went to see some more people with Hinata saying she had a surprise for him. And he was surprised standing in front of him was none other than the sannins even Orochimaru was there but he had his back turned and was uttering curses under his breath saying that he didn't even get Sasuke's body Tsunade enveloped him in a hug and started crying saying she wasn't strong enough to protect everyone while Jiraiya just tried to pry her of cause it looked like Naruto couldn't breath. Once she let him go he went up to Jiraiya and called him ero sennin which he failed at but his eyes went wide as Naruto hugged him "baka sensei why did you have to go and get yourself killed like that"

Jiraiya looked at his student who had a tear in his eye he must have missed him while he was dead. "why are you such a crybaby dobe your what like 18 years old or something"

"Shut the hell up teme at least I have personality unlike you, you emo prince"

At that Sasuke paled and went white but was poked in the head by Itachi "now little brother you really are foolish aren't you"

Sasuke just turned and gave him his famous death glare which didn't really work as his brother gave him one back and they started a staring contest which Orochimaru even paled at.

Sakura and the rest of rookie nine also came to greet Naruto and even some of the Akatsuki and sensei's

"I want money ( Kakuza )

"Hee hee were dead" ( half of Zetsu )

"don't laugh" ( other Zetsu )

" Tobi is a good boy"

"aren't you meant to be Madara or Obito" ( random person )

Naruto I want you to see someone who has been waiting for you for a very long time. Jiraiya took him by the shoulders and lead him away from everyone even though they followed because they knew what was going to happen.

As they got to another part of wherever they were Naruto could see the other Hokage's and they seemed to be bowing to him there was the first Hokage and Madara was standing behind him giving him glares and death threats. Standing next to him was the second and then the third who was being glared at by Orochimaru but Jiraiya lead him further and made him stop.

"Jiraiya why have we stopped and what's going on"

"Naruto just look in front of you will ya"

When he did he say the fourth Hokage in a swirl of leaves walking towards him with a cheesy grin on his face with a woman with long red hair and a smile on her face.

"its nice to finally meet you Naruto kun I have waited for like years to see you"

"who are you, I mean I know you're the fourth Hokage but who are you to me and why did you want to meet me"

"you mean they didn't tell you I'm your father and this is your mother Naruto"

He was shocked and stunned he turned around to face Jiraiya and gave him a murderous glare that told him he was dead.

"Naru chan"

His mother came up and gave him a hug witch shocked him never in his life had he been hugged and he couldn't move "I'm sorry hunny please don't be upset your father did it to save the village"

"m m mum d dad he went up to his father the fourth gave a big cheesy grin before he was enveloped in a hug by his son.

"it doesn't matter anymore I'm happy that I got to know who my parents are"

Just then there was a big flash a Kyuubi and Pein appeared arguing then stopped and turned round to the group Kyuubi ran up to Naruto and purred against him.

_don't let him take me kit let me stay with you please he's so demanding _

"what happened to you Kyuubi why are you so small"

He explained everything that happened and everybody just nodded there heads after the conversation nobody had anything to say while the evil and emo people just stood there cursing and looking moody. But then they saw a few people in black clothing apear with swords they told them that they would take them to the after life where they would be at peace.

"my name is Byakuya and this is Hitsugaya and you will now go to soul socity"

He pointed his finger at them and they all vanished leaving no trace of where they were standing when they suddenly appeared in a large area with lots of other people staring at them.

"I guess were not ninja anymore"

"what gave it away dobe"

"teme"

They heard a voice

"welcome to the after life you are dead".


End file.
